


Steal Away

by RedLeaderfic



Category: American Wrestling Association
Genre: Closet Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, Sneaking Around, Tag Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: During one of WrestleRock 86's more inexplicable matches Scott and Curt decide to find some better ways to spend their time. (Curt's dad being otherwise occupied during said match being an obvious bonus.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamandelbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box Day!!!

Scott frowned at the monitor as the next match kicked off, his arms crossed and his fingers drumming against his forearm. He looked like someone had waved a magic wand over an action figure and sometimes Curt couldn’t believe his luck. “Hey, Curt? Why’s your pop reffing this match, anyway? I didn’t know he was a boxer too.”

“He’s not,” Curt said, rolling his eyes at the screen. “Like hell he’d miss the chance the get on camera during all this, though.” He heaved himself up from the training bench and grabbed Scott by one arm. “C’mon. C’mon, I got an idea that’s way more fun than…whatever this is.”

Scott grinned and went along with Curt; he was usually game for whatever Curt was up for which, well, Curt really wasn’t above taking advantage of his tag partner’s trusting rookie nature. God only knew this business would kill that sooner or later and Curt intended to enjoy Scott Hall looking at him starry eyed like this for as long as he possibly could.

Curt found a supply closet far enough from the locker room that no one would look there first, shoved Scott in and closed the door behind them, putting his back to it. He fumbled for the pull string on the light for a second before giving up; they didn’t need to see for what they were here to do and Curt didn’t want to waste any time. He grabbed a handful of Scott’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss; Scott wasn’t prepared and stumbled into him, bracing himself against the door for a second. Kid was quick on the uptake though, his hands already down Curt’s trunks. Part of what Curt liked about him so much. 

Scott broke off the kiss and leaned against Curt for a second, already breathing hard. “You sure this is okay? Your dad’s here tonight, I don’t want---“

“My dad is out there living some Rocky fantasy, stop worrying.” Truth be told Curt had no idea how the old man hadn’t caught them at this already, it wasn’t like they were ever all that careful. “You worry way too much.”

Curt could tell Scott wasn’t all that convinced and went back to kissing him to take his mind off things. And it seemed to do the trick; after a few seconds Curt felt Scott’s arm snake around his waist as Scott whispered, “On three” into his ear. Curt grinned, wrapping both arms around Scott’s neck for leverage as Scott made up for the height difference by picking Curt up off the floor. Curt wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist and leaned his head back against the door. “That’s more like it,” Curt said, breathing in deep as Scott started kissing down his neck. “You keep that up.”

Scott was great at following direction and Curt threaded his fingers through Scott’s hair again. He wondered if Scott was strong enough to fuck him against the wall like this, what a way to top off the night that would be. 

“Hey Curt,” Scott said, catching his breath after painstakingly tracing Curt’s collarbone with his tongue. “You’re not sore I won that trophy tonight, are you?”

“You kidding?” Curt said, getting a firmer grip on Scott’s hair. “I consider it a compliment to my mentoring abilities.” He shivered at the way Scott’s mustache scratched at the delicate around the hollow of his throat, this team had been the best idea he’d ever had. “But you know, if you want to make it up to me….”

Scott laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that went straight to Curt’s spine. He set Curt back on his feet and slid Curt’s trunks all the way down, stepping back to let Curt kick them aside. Curt decided to take his sweet time getting Scott out of this trunks, peeling them off inch by slow inch to make sure he got to trail his hands over every inch of Scott’s thighs. Even if it was getting Scott a little impatient, Curt heard that rough little catch to his breathing get deeper the longer Curt took. 

Well, Curt considered himself nothing if not a patient and giving tag partner. Besides, Scott hadn’t actually complained and Curt liked to reward good behavior; he slid Scott’s trunks all the way down and went to his knees, keeping his hands splayed against Scott’s thighs.

The dark caused a second of graceless fumbling, something Curt didn’t feel was up to his own high standards, but it was worth it when he managed to get his mouth around Scott’s cock. Scott hadn’t been ready for it and he must have flailed a hand backward to keep his balance, Curt heard something big and metal go clattering to the floor. “Didn’t know that’s what you wanted to do,” Scott gasped out, trying to get back both his balance and his cool.

Curt sucked hard before answering, dragging a very satisfying groan out of Scott. “It’s not _all_ I want to do,” he said, smiling when he felt Scott quiver at that.

“We don’t…we don’t have time for this,” Scott said, barely getting his words out.

Curt was starting to worry this would be over too soon, he could already taste precome. “We got time. We got all the time we’re gonna need, trust me.” 

Scott moaned again and that was such a great sound, almost enough to make Curt want to stay there on his knees and see this through. That _would_ be a little selfish though. Scott clearly had some other ideas on what to do tonight, and Curt…well, Curt knew he’d been accused of being selfish plenty of times, but he’d been trying to turn the corner on that lately. After another minute or so of teasing Curt pulled back, licking up the underside of Scott’s cock before wiping his mouth. “Okay, then. Your turn.”

He felt Scott’s shaking hand comb through his hair for a second, then like he’d been reading his mind earlier Scott picked him back up and put him against the door again. Curt wrapped his legs back around Scott’s waist, higher than last time to give Scott a better angle. Curt really hoped this worked, they’d never really tried this before. But of course it would work, everything they did worked. It was why they were going to own this company, and that was just to start.

Curt stopped imagining future glories when he felt the head of Scott’s cock probe against his opening. The closet was small enough to let Curt brace one hand against the wall to give Scott a little more leverage; Scott was still slick from Curt sucking him off before and Curt heard Scott spit into his hand to help that along. Curt wasn’t worried. Scott knew him better than anyone on earth, he knew he was in good hands.

Scott found his angle and Curt groaned when he felt Scott push in that first inch. Curt thought this might be his favorite part, Scott stretching him open right at the beginning, “Big” Scott Hall didn’t just refer to his height. Curt loved that millions of people heard him call Scott that without knowing what he really meant. Curt forced himself to relax, keeping his breathing even. Scott was going slow, easing himself in like he was getting Curt back for taking his time with the trunks earlier. Curt got a good grip on Scott’s hair again and kissed him, light and teasing the way he knew would drive Scott nuts. Curt groaned when he felt Scott get all the way in; he clenched tight without meaning to, catching Scott so off guard Curt felt his legs wobble. “Careful now,” he said, making sure to talk right into Scott’s ear.

Scott laughed and got a better grip, pinning Curt more firmly against the wall. Curt started trashtalking, the same mindless patter he used when he was trying to keep Scott focused during a match or directing him to the corner for a tag. He didn’t want to come too fast and that was the only thing he could think of to stave it off; Scott moving inside him was too much, it was all Curt could do not to just hold on and tell Scott to keep going. Finally Curt gave up and wrapped tight around Scott, moaning into the curve of Scott’s neck. Perversely that seemed to make Scott go slower; Curt couldn’t get enough leverage to push back and he damn sure tried, finally giving in to cursing frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott said, laughing in between short, gasping breaths. “Though you said we had plenty of time.”

Oh, this one was going to be dangerous when he got a few more years under his belt. Curt had to let Scott keep torturing him, keep him so close the edge it hurt. The good kind of hurt though, like landing a good, hard suplex at took your breath for a second. Curt whimpered and that got a great reaction out of Scott, another scary quiver. Curt clenched hard around Scott’s cock, loving the way he felt the rush from that in his fingertips. Scott finally gave in and picked up the rhythm, going so fast and hard now it jerked Curt’s head back against the metal door. Good. _Finally._

Curt really wanted to outlast Scott but he knew was wasn’t going to happen; the climax hit him so fast he lost his grip on the wall, all he think about was grabbing on to Scott before he passed out. He went limp so fast Scott had to set him down or risk dropping him. A few seconds later wet heat as Scott came over his chest and that made the aftershocks so much stronger Curt almost felt like he came twice. 

He heard Scott stumble backward, knocking something else over. After a few moments of the two of them breathing there in the dark Scott must have finally found the light; Curt shielded his eyes until he adjusted enough to take in Scott sitting against the opposite wall flushed and out of breath.

Curt loved his life. “Told you we had enough time.”

Scott laughed at him, finding a cleanish rag from the janitor’s supplies next to him and tossing it at Curt for him to clean up. Curt found his trunks and got dressed, poking his head outside the closet door to try to figure out how much time had gone by. After a few second of listening to the echo of crowd noise Curt closed the door again, drumming his fingers against his knee. “Y’know, I think that match is still going on?”

“Still? How?”

“Beats the hell out of me, but I don’t hear any of those guys back and the crowd’s not shouting for anyone in the next match.” Scott hadn’t gotten dressed, still sitting there in just his boots. “You want to push our luck some more?”

Scott smiled, that cunning, devil-may-care look only he got to see, not the crowd. The look that reminded Curt of himself. Probably he was the bad influence everyone he said after all. 

Curt beckoned him over, already half-hard again just from anticipation. That dumb boxing match could go on forever for all he cared tonight.


End file.
